Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic circuit, and more particularly to a data control circuit capable of reducing switching noise.
Description of Related Art
When data transmission technologies are applied, a switch device or a switch circuit is often configured on a transmission path in a circuitry system, so as to control transmission of data and information in the circuitry system. Nonetheless, a pre-stage circuit coupled to the switch circuit may be interfered by the noise generated by the switch circuit, such that data of the pre-stage circuit cannot be correctly processed. Therefore, how to effectively eliminate or reduce the switching noise in a data control circuit and prevent the noise from affecting the correct transmission of signals is one of the topics worth discussing.